Better Than Okay
by when the night grows old
Summary: "Well, I was just…thinking…what do I do? I mean, when you're gone. What happens to me?" Blaine let the words fall nervously.  Kurt and Blaine discuss Kurt's plans for the future, and how these plans are effecting Blaine.


_**A/N: so this is one of the drabbles off my tumblr! I'll actually begin uploading them all right now! So this is the first!**_

__I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it.__

__Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it.__

__Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me.__

"I like your make-out playlist." Blaine murmured against Kurt's puckered lips.

"Mmm, thank you." Kurt replied, kissing down Blaine's jugular.

"So, hey, can we talk about something?" Blaine interjected abruptly.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed against Blaine's skin. "Does…this…mean…I…have…to…stop?" Kurt continued pressing feather-light kisses along Blaine's jaw before turning his icy blue eyes onto Blaine's much warmer hazel ones.

"Y-yes," Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed before adjusting his body over Blaine's, bringing himself up to rest more comfortably at eye-level.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Kurt asked with a soft smile, the music still playing softly in the background.

"Y-you know about the whole New York thing?" Blaine let the words tumble out of his lips quickly.

"Vaguely," Kurt laughed lightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just…thinking…what do I do? I mean, when you're gone. What happens to me?" Blaine let the words fall nervously. He chewed his lip for a moment out of nervous habit.

"Well, you stay here and be fabulous until you graduate then you come to New York, with me." Kurt's voice got much softer as the sentence progressed. The intimate tone in which he was speaking was very much loving and reassuring.

Blaine laughed nervously and smiled at the boy currently lying on top of him. But he smile soon faded. "What if…what if I asked you to…put it off?" Blaine's eyes were wide and clouded, nervous didn't even cut it.

"Put what off? Going to New York?" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together. It seemed almost impossible that Blaine would ask this much of him.

"Just hear me out for a minute," Blaine spoke shakily.

Kurt nodded. "I'm listening." So Blaine took a equally shaky breath and continued as the song playing in the background changed.

__I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.__

__Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.__

"I-I always just thought…I thought New York would be, you know, an 'us' thing. I mean, think about it. If you wait until __I__graduate you could stay here, get a job, make some money so you have some financial security when we __do__move out there. You get to spend another year at home with your family, another year with some of your other friends, and then when I graduate, we can leave together. Make our dreams come true, together." Blaine shifted out of nerves and swallowed thickly.

"Blaine—"

"I know I'm asking a _lot_, but…I miss you already. I miss you literally the __second__after you get out of my car. I miss you in that minute on the phone when we both know you or I have to go and we __try__to say goodbye. I miss you the moment right after I kiss you goodnight. God, I miss you when you go to fourth period French and I have biology. I love you, Kurt. And I just—I can't even __imagine__spending a week without seeing you, let alone an entire year." Blaine's rant came to a resolute end and he finally decided to take a deep breath.

Kurt only mulled over everything Blaine had said for a moment before responding. "I love you, Blaine. God, I love you more than anything that I can think of off the top of my head. But, Blaine, you're asking me to __give up my dreams__for one more year with you, __even though__you'll be joining me in New York, anyways." Kurt shifted his eyes, keeping them off of Blaine's.

"I'm asking a lot of you, I know." Blaine replied calmly.

"I just—I don't think I can do that, Blaine," Blaine's face visibly fell as Kurt spoke the words, and Kurt felt the pang of regret in his chest from saying those words, but he had to say that. He needed to explain. "Look, I know the distance…it's going to be hard, it might just kill us both to be away from each other for so long. But Blaine, this is my __dream__. It's always been my dream. Before I met you, before you became my best friend, before I fell for you, before I fell _in ___love__with you. You can't ask me to throw that away. I know it's going to be hard on the both of us, but this—_us_—will __always__be with me, where ever I go. I won't see you everyday, I'll miss holding your hand, drinking coffee anywhere but the Lima Bean will be a_ huge _adjustment, and not seeing your smiling face everyday will be the hardest thing. But this—New York—is something that I need to do, for me. It doesn't change anything between us. A couple hundred miles can't change how I feel for you, okay?"

Blaine felt himself shaking his head, not out of disagreement, but out of amazement. Sure, Blaine had his insecurities about Kurt being gone and what would become of them, but the way Kurt sounded __so sure __that they were going to be okay made Blaine's insecurities almost melt away on the spot.

"How did I get so lucky?" Blaine spoke almost offhandedly, to himself mostly, but Kurt smiled at the shameless flirting.

"I ask myself that everyday," Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I'm sorry for asking such a stupid thing. I should've thought this one through a little bit more." Blaine pulled his arm from Kurt's waist to scratch the back of his neck out of awkwardness.

Kurt shrugged. "Everyone has their insecurities. It's my job as someone who loves you to…whisk those away, or something." Kurt quirked his lips in the adorable way that always made Blaine melt a little. "But we're okay, right? You're okay with all of this?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for reassurance.

"Completely okay, better than okay, actually. Perfect, wonderful, _splendiferous_ even amaz—"

"Can we get back to making out now? Because we still have an hour before my dad comes home, and about ten more songs left on my playlist." Kurt interrupted. Blaine laugh full and joyously before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Not many words were spoken after that, but both boys were back on the same page, crises averted. If Blaine was sure of one thing other than his absolute love and devotion to one Kurt Hummel, he was sure he would make Kurt's senior year as magic as he could.

****A/N: yeah, crappy/uber cheesy ending, i know…****


End file.
